injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10: The Road of Redemption
(After Dr. Eggman's death at the hands of Sonic and the destruction of their HQ, the Regime members head to the Hidden Palace) Amy Rose(Regime): What happen OUT THERE?! Bunnie(Regime): Amy, let's calm down... Julie-Su(Regime): I agree... And that's Assistant High Councillor Amy. Show her some respect. Bunnie(Regime): Amy's our friend. Ah'm sure she'll- Amy Rose(Regime): YOU FOOLS LET SHADOW AND THE INSURGENCY ESCAPE!!!! (everyone was quiet) Enerjak(Regime): The duplicates. They've incited insurrection. Doctor Finitevus(Regime): We must suppress this filth and The Insurgency. Ixis Naugus(Regime): Willfulness leads to anarchy. It cannot be allowed to spread. (everyone agrees and remains quiet when Sonic starts talking) Sonic(Regime): I made them safe. Shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No. They whine. Argue. Complain. Side with those criminals.(gets up from his chair) If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them.(continues talking when Tails, Charmy, and Wave comes in) New Mobotropolis and Station Square. I'll flatten 'em. Set an example. Then I'm finding the dimension these duplicates came from. They'll pay for interfering. Amy(Regime):(cheerfully claps her hands, approving Sonic's decision) An excellent idea, High Councilor! I'll prepare the Rose Fleet immediately! But just one question… Sonic(Regime): Yes, Amy? Amy(Regime): There may be other worlds in other dimensions that look identical to ours. What should we do with them? Sonic(Regime):(chuckles then smirks) I thought you'd never ask, Amy. We'll stomp all these worlds into space dust.( His voice grew more sinister as he continues speaking) Smash every planet in the multiverse until only ours is left. Every. Single. One. And then, no one from any world will ever get in our way again. Amy(Regime): Now that is a plan. I love the way you think, Sonic. Sonic(Regime):(chuckles) Not a bad plan, huh? Charmy(Regime): Wait. We're wiping out whole cities? Invading worlds in other dimensions?! Sonic(Regime): You got a problem, Charmy? Charmy(Regime): Well...(looks at Tails) Yeah.(looks back at Sonic) It's crazy! We're going too far! Amy Rose(Regime): You DARE question the High Councillor?(gets backed down by Sonic) Charmy(Regime): I'm not trying to give you disrespect, but we're supposed to be protectors, not destroyers! Sonic(Regime): We are! They need strong leadership. We have to protect them from themselves. Charmy(Regime): Not like this... Enerjak(Regime): This world is incapable of self-rule. We will preserve order. Charmy(Regime) No... No...(Tails wanted to back him up but Wave grabs Tails' back) There have to be limits. Even on us. Especially on us! Sonic(Regime): That's Enough!! Charmy(Regime): We can't do this. Have you gone crazy?! Sally would never want- (hearing his deceased wife's name was too much for Sonic that it caused to grab Charmy's legs) Charmy(Regime): Let Go! (tries to hit Sonic with his Stinger but Sonic grabs i before it could hit him) OWWW!! (Sonic then painfully pulls his stinger out... And drops Charmy's dead body) Sonic(Regime): Anyone else? (everyone remains silent, not even dare to speak) Sonic(Regime):(turns to Rouge and Bunnie) Rouge. Bunnie. Take control of all media broadcasts. I want everyone to see this.(next, he turns to Amy, Alternate Knuckles, Ixis, and Alternate Alicia) Amy Rose. Enerjak. Ixis Naugus. Alicia Acorn. You're with me.(turns to Julie-Su) Julie-Su. Rebuild Gamma.(turns to Finitevus) Finitevus. Prepare your ground forces.(then finally turns to Tails and Wave) Tails. Wave. Get Chaos ready.(looks down at Charmy's dead body then leaves with the others, only leaving Julie-Su, Tails, and Wave at the Base. Storm appears coming from the door, while Tails, Wave, and Julie-Su looks down at Charmy's body) Wave(Regime): I really feel bad for the kid...(looks down at Charmy's dead body) Julie-Su(Regime): It doesn't matter now.(to Storm) Storm, take him outside and bury him. Storm(Regime):(cries a little) Got it, boss-lady.(picks up Charmy's dead body) (Tails takes one last look at Charmy, then nods at Storm, allowing him to take Charmy to the Graveyard. While Julie-Su was repairing Gamma and Wave was getting Chaos ready, Tails was in his lost thoughts. Seeing his brother killing the last member of the Chaotix, who was a child, he now knows that he was doing the wrong thing.) Tails(Regime): He's right. Sonic and the rest of us aren't doing what's right. Wave(Regime): Tails?.... Are you okay? Tails(Regime): No.... This isn't what we signed up for. Julie-Su(Regime): We did what we're suppose to do, Tails. We finished off crime. Tails(Regime): Charmy wasn't a criminal. He was- Julie-Su(Regime): A casualty of war. Acceptable losses. Tails(Regime): ACCEPTABLE?!!!(surprised both Julie-Su and Wave that they stopped doing what they're doing and looks at him) I thought we were doing the right thing. I made myself believe that we were making things better for everyone in the world, but we're not. I..... Wave(Regime): Tails.... Tails(Regime): I can't do this anymore. I'm done!(was about to go until Wave grabs his arm) Wave(Regime): You have a death wish?! There's no "done"!! Tails(Regime): Maybe not for you two. See ya later, Julie-Su. Goodbye Wave. (was about to leave again until Julie-Su shocks him) AHHHHH!! Julie-Su(Regime): The punishment of leaving the group is DEATH!!! I still didn't believe that children like you and Charmy should be with the Regime anyway. Time to finish you off... Tails(Regime): You wouldn't...(Julie-Su smirks and increases the power) AHHHHHHHH! Wave(Regime):(shoots Julie-Su) Stop!! Julie-Su(Regime):(tries to get up) You.....Rogue.....(sees Tails escaping and blocks the exit with her powers) Wave(Regime): Sorry Julie-Su, but you deserve that!.....(looks back at Tails) Tails, you can't leave. Tails(Regime): Watch me!(Goes through the blocked door while Wave uses her teleport device and blocks the other exit, facing Tails) Wave(Regime): Tails, Don't make me hurt you!! (Stage 1: Miles "Tails" Prower(Regime) vs. Wave the Swallow(Regime)! Begin!) (Despite their friendship, both friends fight each other, but Tails defeats her and wins) Tails(Regime): I'm sorry Wave...(sees Julie-Su getting up and dodges her attack) Julie-Su(Regime): I don't want to kill you, Tails!(shoots at him again, but Tails reflects the attack and hits her, knocking herself out) Tails(Regime):(looks at Julie-Su's knocked out body) You didn't gave me a choice, Su. Storm(Regime):(comes back from burying Charmy and sees that Tails has defeated both Wave and Julie-Su) HEY!! What did you do to the boss-ladies?!(runs towards Tails) I'm going to smash you, Little Fox Boy!! Tails(Regime): Don't try it, Storm!(gets to his battle stance and engages a fight against Storm) (Stage 2: Miles "Tails" Prower(Regime) vs. Storm the Albatross(Regime)! Begin!) (Despite Storm's brute strength, he was no match for Tails and his IQ) Tails(Regime): Never was a big Albatross fan.(leaves the Regime HQ after defeating Storm) (Using his Rocket Shoes(similar to Shadow's but a better design), Tails runs as fast as he could. While running, he sees a white light beam from one of the Regime ground forces) Tails(Regime): Time for a U-turn..... And a detour.(turns to the other direction to the ground forces. After getting to one of the Regime ground forces, he hides behind a rock, looking at the crowd of soldiers who are listening Doctor Finitevus) Finitevus(Regime): Those I've gathered here are the elite. The best and bravest soldiers this planet offers. Yours is heroic mission. It requires that you transcend your humanity. Embody the highest One Mobius principles: Obedience. Order. Control.(While he's talking, he shows them three mobians who are about to be executed) But those who defy the High Councillor's commands. They will be executed without qualm or hesitation. Tails(Regime):(whispers) This guy loves to hear himself talk... Finitevus(Regime): Firing squad, assemble!! Show them what happens when you disobey the High Councillor.(the soldiers were about to kill the innocent men) Tails(Regime): I don't think so!(runs out of his hiding place and grabs every, single gun from the soldiers, then he faces off the doctor) Now then Finitevus... Enough Talk!(however, Finitevus uses his psychokinesis to put Tails to full stop.) Finitevus(Regime): Yes. Quite Enough.(using his psychokinesis, he slams Tails to the ground twice then throws him to the sky. After a few minutes... And distances, Tails was brought back to the ground, getting hurt in the progress. Tails then gets up, looks around, realizing that he's at the abandoned G.U.N. HQ, then sees Finitevus appearing from the sky.) Desertion, Tails? Poor timing, don't you think? Tails(Regime): You're right about one thing doctor... I should have done this sooner. (Stage 3: Miles "Tails" Prower(Regime) vs. Doctor Finitevus(Regime)! Begin!) (Tails defeats the Echidna Doctor) Tails(Regime): Hmm... I can't just leave you there...(runs around the area, using bricks, stones, and other resources he could find to trap Finitevus for awhile) Now to warn Shadow and the Insurgents.(flies to their location) (Back at the Insurgency HQ, Espio was Sharpening his weapons, while looking at a picture of Liza the Chameleon) Espio: What do you think, Liza? Perfect and wonderful as always?(hears someone coming, grabs his weapons, sees Tails, who was shocked to see him, and gets to his fighting stance.) Tails(Regime):(in shock, seeing Espio, knowing that this world's Espio died a long time ago) Oh My God. Espio, is that you?! Espio: In the flesh...(Throws his Kunai knife at Tails, but the two-tailed fox grabs it, so he gets another one.) Tails(Regime): Where's Shadow? My Shadow? Espio: He's off somewhere, not being a murderer. Tails(Regime): Oh, come on, Espio. You know you can't hit me. Espio: Wasn't trying to...(does a back flip to take some cover. Tails didn't understand why, until he sees a time count on Espio's kunai knife, which explodes at Tails, making him fall.) You need to think faster than that, Tails. (Stage 4: Miles "Tails" Prower(Regime) vs. Espio the Chameleon! Begin!) (because of the misunderstanding, Tails and Espio fight each other, but thanks to Tails' IQ, he was able to defeat the Ninja Master) Tails(Regime): That's enough, Espio, I'm on your side!(comes towards Espio and pick him up) I need you and the Insurgents to listen to me... Espio:(thinks for a few minutes then gets up all by himself) Okay... What is it, Tails? Tails(Regime): I'll tell you everything... For Sally and Charmy's sake... Espio: Wait, What?! Did Sonic- Tails(Regime): Yes...(walks to the Insurgents and the Prime heroes, who were not happy to see him, but Insurgency Shadow and Maria lets Tails speak) Category:Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians